the_real_fnaf_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
CatFan07 aka Jack (Wikia World).
CatFan07 is a protagonist in Wikia World RP. But he hunts innocent people, so he's chaotic neutral. He's a vampire. Moveset and passive powers. Vampiric attack: A variety of random attack moves or spells, they do from 45 to 80 damage. Vampiric defense: A variety of random defense moves, including Dodge. Vampiric utility: A variety of utility moves, for example: Bat Form, Vanish, Teleport, Mesmerize. Passive abilities: Vampiric vitality: Rather slowly regenerates health, has damage resistance. Vampiric swiftness: 75% chance of evading an attack. Disadvantages. Vampiric weaknesses: Can be instantly killed with the following: Weapons covered in garlic, silver weapons, holy weapons. Also he can't come into churches. Finally, when receiving heavy damage, there is a chance that his hood will fall off, forcing him to run into shadows to not to burn if it's sunny. Vampiric thirst: His powers and passive powers depend on how thirsty he is. Thirstier he is, weaker he is. If he's VERY thirsty, he'll get blinded by bloodlust and attack and bite everything he sees. He can be brought back in mind if he'll feed enough. He also always drinks the blood of his enemies after defeating them. Personality. He seems to be very unsociable, but secretly he wants to have friends. He's secretly kind, but he never admits this. He talks very little and almost doesn't show his emotions. He very often murders his enemies instead of sparing when he's thirsty. He's almost inexorable, thus he often yells at people that confront him too much. He's also stubborn, and he won't stop to get his target. Finally, he's ruthless to the people he hates and always murders them rather cruelly. Relationships aka Interactions with other characters. Yet he doesn't know the other characters too well, but here are the ones he knows: Rainbow - Thinks they'll be friends due to them both being rather insane and socially awkward, but is neutral to her yet, Yumi - Neutral (yet), Smt - Neutral (yet), 6f - Neutral (yet), FL99 - Neutral (yet), ATF - Neutral (yet), Smol blob monster - counts him cute. Look. He looks like a tall skinny man with black hair and blood red glowing eyes. He seems 18-20 years old when he's actually 500 years old. He wears black shoes, black short-sleeved shirt, black coat (it's very long, it's almost till the ground) and black jeans. The coat has a hood. He also wears black leather gloves. Finally, all his clothing has red zigzag courses on it in some places. His clothes are fully symmetric. Also he has sharp retractable fangs that come out of his jaws and go long when he's thirsty/feral/angry. Trivia. *He's actually species of vampires from another dimension, but he doesn't know this yet. *Once he had a family: parents, a sister and a brother, but the vampire hunters killed them all, and from that moment he despises humans and is afraid of making friends or a family, because he doesn't want to survive the pain of the loss once more. *All his bad personality is a result of a painful past. He can be good if you'll show him there is kindness in this world. *When hugged, he tries to get free, but secretly enjoys it. *He doesn't like romantic, because love caused him pain long ago. *He seems okay and a bit vain, but he's kind and depressed somewhere inside.